


Distortion

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien things, Gen, Langst, i dunno, not even people, the druids are trashy people tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Lance thinks his family is gone.





	Distortion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for beepbeeplettuceboi on tumblr :)

The Galra were sneaky pieces of crap. They certainly did not fight fair, which Lance guesses is because everything is fair in war. But seriously? Ganging up on one paladin on purpose as the other four were just there. The other four of his team tried to help Lance, but he was wounded early on in the fight to get rid of the crowd, and it just got worse until they could carry him off without him having enough strength to fight back. The team tried to thin the crowd, but another wave of Galra had entered, which lead to chaos and the loss of Lance. 

While they were fighting, Lance was tossed into a cell in the bottom of the ship. The cell was cold and damp and small, and Lance was just thrown in the middle of it to bleed out. His mind is foggy and his vision is even foggier. The black fog welcomes Lance, and who is Lance to reject it?

When Lance comes to, there are faces, so many faces. They’re familiar, but they’re not Alteans or any type of alien for that matter. They’re human, but they’re not the paladins, so who are they? Finally, Lance places them, and he sits up, but he regrets it when pain blinds him. He yells out, and one of the face’s hands pushes him back down to the floor. 

“Mamá?” Lance whispers. He can’t believe his eyes. Rightfully so, too. He’s in a Galra prison in space, so why is his family here? Untouched, too. Not that he’s complaining, just that he can’t wrap his head around the fact that his family is here. They’re not dead, and he’s not dead. At least, he doesn’t think he is. He might be soon if he doesn’t stop the bleeding in his abdomen. Lance tries to think back to how he got here, but he just gets jumbled voices and memories that don’t make sense. 

“…aladin’s mind is—rk and he’s—“

“—NCE, NO—BACK.”

He remembers the muddled, purple faces of Galra soldiers. There were so many of them, and Lance doesn’t know if he actually wants to remember them all. His mind is heavy like someone is sitting on it, and it’s unsettling. His family’s faces are weirdly distorted, but Lance blames both things on the blood loss. Speaking of, in order to stop the bleeding, Lance pushes on the hole in his stomach. He winces and nearly cries out at the pain the pressure causes, and his vision dances. He nearly loses the last meal he ate. What was it? Lance barely remembers the mission objective, let alone anything else. 

Lance is barely conscious as he explains to his family what is going on, and they explain how they got there. He’s barely conscious as his mother strokes his hair. His father talks to Lance, telling him all the things he missed.

“Maria just graduated, Lance, and she was crushed you weren’t there.” Lance wants to cry. It crushed him he wasn’t there, too. Hot tears stream down Lance’s tired face as his father goes on. “Your mamá just had another baby, too, Lance. We named him Alejandro, but you won’t meet him. He’ll never know who Lance McClain was.” His father speaks with malice in his voice. Lance is sobbing silently by now. The hands are gripping at his sides, and his scalp burns from where his mother has pulled on his hair. His throat hurts from screaming, but he doesn’t remember screaming even in the misplaced memories.

He can’t. He can’t breathe. He can’t think. He just wants his team. He can almost hear them echoing inside his mind. 

“Lance, Lance,” they call. “Lance, can you hear us?” 

“Yes,” he breathes as the dark fog hugs him once more. When Lance wakes up again, Hunk is above him. His head rolls to the side as Hunk runs, and he can see his family running behind them. Lance’s eyes are tired, but he can hear Hunk in the back of his mind.

“Stay awake, buddy. Please, stay awake.”

“Hunk, he might not even be able to hear us.”

“And if he can?” Hunk is stressed if he’s being snarky. Lance wants to ask why he’s stressed, but his mouth is too tired to form words, so he ends up making a garbled sound that reminds him of a dying animal. He can’t look at Hunk or his team right now. All he can see is his family. He watches as the Galra catch up with them, and he cries out as his mother goes down.

“Mamá!” Lance screams. Hunks arms tighten around him, and Lance sobs. There are distorted voices in his head, but grief muffles them to the point of him not hearing them. Lance watches as the image of his family wavers, but he’s tired, losing blood, and crying, so he thinks nothing of it.

Lance is numb. His mamá is gone. Before, he only thought she was gone, but now that it was real, he had to accept it. His mamá, who had hugged him and cried into his shoulder when he got accepted into the Garrison. She had believed in him, and he got her dragged into this stupid space war, and now she was dead. Another painful sob rattles Lance’s wounded body. 

“C’mon, buddy. It’s not real. She’s alive on Earth. It’s the druids,” Hunk’s voice tries to comfort. Lance doesn’t listen, instead, he passes out again. 

For a moment, Lance wants to stay in the cold of the cryopod. Ignorance is bliss, but he’s forced into reality. Lance falls into the arms of his team, and the memories come rushing back, and soon, he’s crying again. Shiro cradles Lance to his chest like a good leader would, and Hunk comforts him. Pidge and Keith are clueless.

“It was Haggard, Lance. Your Mamá is safe and well on Earth. We know it was a perfect image of your family, but—“

“That’s the thing,” Lance sobs, “it wasn’t. It was muddy. I can’t remember any of their voices or faces.” As the team watches Lance, they start to cry, too. All of them can only imagine the pain he’s gone through in the past few days. “And mi papa. He told me all the things I missed, and I know. I know it probably isn’t true, but I’ve already probably missed so much. I don’t even remember them. I miss them so much, and I can’t. Even. Remember them.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr elsiemcclay!!!


End file.
